The Obedience of an Eight Year Old Child
by briep0p
Summary: Lucinda is an 8 year old child with the gift of obedience for a week...
1. Default Chapter

*All characters/places you recognise or have seen from the book Ella Enchanted all belong to Gail Carson Levine, I have in no way created any of those. This relates to the whole story.  
  
Dear Diary, I feel awful. I have been here only 3 hours, yet I managed to find the time to cut the grass, make lunch, cut out material, wash the laundry and hang the laundry to dry. Finally I have a little time to myself! But that is not what is making me feel so awful. I Lucinda, will never ever do big magic EVER again! One gift I gave to a baby was to make her obedient I deeply regret it. For now on a simple mindless bet, I'm being obedient for a single week. Oh! How it pains me dearly to think of how much pain that child has suffered. I can barely stand 3 hours of obedience yet she manages 14 years! No more big magic! I shan't even make myself beautiful - as a punishment. I shall look old and ugly!  
  
Lucinda, fairy  
  
"Drew! Get in here!" cried a voice from another room.  
  
Lucinda/Drew sighed as she closed her diary very slowly, as to delay going to her mother. But the longer it took her to listen to the command the dizzier she felt. The instant she closed her diary and headed toward the room she was cured.  
  
"Yes mother?" asked Lucinda with a touch of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Don't you use that tone with me! I called you here to tell you that we plan to have a special sale in the shop tomorrow!" exclaimed Drew's mother, Ellinda.  
  
"Why mother! That's FANTASTIC!" cried Lucinda with REAL enthusiasm in her voice! Thoughts of great ideas to organise the shop popped into Lucinda's head. Before she knew it she was spitting them all out. "we could.put up pretty signs advertising the sale! Also we could go all over town and put up signs to receive more business! And-"  
  
"Be quiet Drew dear!" ordered Ellinda, and Lucinda immediately shut her mouth." Listen honey, I wish we could do all of that, but.we can't waste money on silly little ideas of yours!"  
  
Lucinda stood in complete shock. The store would receive more customers, and they would receive a bigger profit, if they put signs up and advertised the shop. They would make more money in the end..Lucinda explained this to her 'mother'.  
  
"Listen sweetie... we.well...." Ellinda broke into tears. "don't' have enough money. This is a closing the shop sale!"  
  
Lucinda became VERY VERY pale. She sat down and tears started rolling down her face. Even though she hated working she really cared for the shop.  
  
"If we close the shop.how are.we going to survive?" demanded Lucinda.  
  
"Drew..you are ever so beautiful..a man has agreed to have you has his bride when you are older.and he said HE would pay a dowry instead of us.we couldn't refuse as the price was so HIGH! We could live forever.."explained Ellinda.  
  
"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? What shall we do until then? I shan't marry him until I see him!" cried Lucinda!  
  
"Well, he is coming for dinner tonight, and he will bring you home with him. You shall live with him until you are fit for marriage!"  
  
"Mother, this makes no sense! Why should he want me!? ..Does he know about my 'gift'????" shuddered Lucinda.  
  
"Yes. he does... I'm afraid he may use it to is disadvantage, but we need the money! Now help me make dinner, and after you shall get ready. NO complaining" order Ellinda.  
  
Lucinda tried to complain but as she opened her mouth that familiar dizzy pain came, so she closed her mouth. 


	2. Sr Stephan

Dear Diary, I am dressed in a silly brown dress with tassles and frills and everything that just adds weight to this dress! But it is absolutely LOVELY! I can't belive that I am to leave today! OH NO! He's here I MUST go!  
  
Lucinda, the fairy  
  
Lucinda closed the diary and headed out of her room and to the door prepared to welcome him as he came in.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Lucinda opened the door, and the man stepped in surprised her. It was.why.the Knight Stephan! She had to tell him so that he wouldn't fall madly in love with her dashing looks!  
  
"Sir... I am Lu - Drew!" curtsied Lucinda.  
  
"Gooday Lady Drew, if I had known you were so beautiful, I would have given you a higher dowry in exchange!" mumbled Sr. Stephan as he bowed down to kiss Lucinda's hand.  
  
"Why good Lord, what is your name? Pardon me my Lord, but I am no Lady, I'm only 8!"blushed Lucinda, as she was accustomed to. She couldn't let him not take her away! The money was extremely important to her parents.  
  
Sr. Stephan went pale.  
  
"My lady, you are only 8? Why we shall have years together before we marry, perhaps even tire of each other! I am Sr. Stephan . though it hardly matters"  
  
"Wait! Pardon my asking Sr. Stephan, but if we do not tire of each other we are then worthy of each others love. But if we do indeed as you say tire of each other then we may part and still be good friends"  
  
Ellinda came in and looked around. She saw Sr. Stephan, went straight up close, and curtsied deeply.  
  
"Is she to your satisfaction my Lord?" questioned Ellinda nervously.  
  
"Lady Drew is NO item! Her beauty matches no other, and she is humorous! The true question is if I am to her satisfaction!" he demanded.  
  
Lucinda blushed a deep crimson color this man was truly lovely.  
  
"You are! I find you deeply attractive, and extremely kind! May I speak to you in private for a minute?" she questioned, prepared to tell him that she was Lucinda.  
  
He looked at Ellinda and she nodded.  
  
WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Please review! 


End file.
